


Entanglement

by riverstones



Series: Justice in the Machine [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, Justice League - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Wonderbatweek2018, the world needs more wonderbat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverstones/pseuds/riverstones
Summary: Wonderbat Week 2018: Mission AftermathA short comic. Now in color!





	Entanglement

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be the entry for “Make-Up” but I didn’t finish on time, and it sorta fit as “Mission Aftermath” anyway. Also, I realized I am sappy and cheesey and vomit-inducing corny but aaaagh we love wonderbat so much.


End file.
